The invention is especially suited for annularly reinforcing a radial tire, although it can be utilized with a bias-belted type tire.
Briefly stated, the invention is in an annular tire reinforcement positioned between the tire tread and carcass plies. The annular reinforcement consists of a single wide ply or piece of cord-reinforced rubber material which is folded so that there are three folded edges and four narrower, superimposed, interconnected plies or layers of reinforcement cords which, when the single ply is unfolded traverse the width of the single ply.